


Shadows reach farther than hope

by ZeroShadow



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), Middle-earth: Shadow of War
Genre: Brain Child, M/M, More tags to be added, Plot Bunny, Possible Fluff, Violence, ideas, mild gore/violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroShadow/pseuds/ZeroShadow
Summary: An experiment of mine as I'm unfamiliar with writing and want to improve. Call it a drabble book, if you will, I hope you will at least derive some amusement from my sub-par writing skills as it is all I have going for me at the moment.Also, disclaimer: I don't own shadow of mordor, if I did,  what I'm writing wouldn't be a fanwork -_-





	1. A new beginning

For as long as he could remember, he'd been suffering.

As a child, many saw him as a weakling among the strong, a whelp that should've been killed as a babe. All throughout his years he'd been trampled on, spit on, beat up, attacked; and yet... for some reason that he himself cannot fathom, he still fights for these people, for his country, and for the peace, without fail.

Despite all the pain and heartache that these people have wrought, he still fights for them.

It makes one beg the question "Why?" "Why do I still fight? Why should I care about those who would sooner scorn and kill me rather than assist me?"

When he'd stood upon the ramparts of the black gate, he thought that he'd known why. I mean despite everything he's been through, he has a family to care for! A son to teach, a wife to love...

until that dark day...

 

when everything he'd ever known was torn from him, by sauron.

uruks had flooded the black gate, swarming and massing in the thousands, climbing the gate using any means necessary to achieve their goal. They'd fought with all their hearts and it still wasn't enough... HE wasn't strong enough!

He watched as his wife and son Dirhael had been murdered in front of his eyes, the dark captain speaking in foul dark tones that made him want to flee in terror despite his stubborness. And he watched, too, as his own throat was slit, darkness enveloping his vision as he exhaled his last breath.

...

or so he'd thought.


	2. nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation of the Midnight dribble drabble I posted, and I hope you enjoy what is there, like I said, I'm rather new to this, so although it may not seem like much, this is a lot for me, and hopefully I can make chapters and stories that you all will enjoy. 
> 
> Also! a big thank you to all those who checked out my story! Even bigger thanks to those who left a kudos on it! You have no idea how just even having reads or hits on my story motivates me to write, even if half the time I don't post it. I love you all so much! Let me know where you want this story to go, or anything at all really, I'm here to listen!
> 
> Once more, Thank you all so much, and stay awesome! This was really fun and I hope I can continue doing it.  
> ~Zero!

Blood.

That's what he saw everytime he closed his eyes: nothing but a sea of blood and corpses, the faces of his family and loved ones staring back up him as blood crashed all around him. He oftentimes stayed up long into the night, despite his body not needing much rest thanks to the spirit that had bonded to him, the lack of sleep entirely had weighed heavy on him, much like the deaths of his beloved. 

Talion had deep bags under his eyes and his face looked pale and gaunt, he had been becoming more and more withdrawn, not even talking to some of the rebels he freed, or the queen of the sea, merely letting them briefly talk before he moved on.

Celebrimbor hadn't noticed, until now.

Talion was brought to his knees as an Uruk bashed them in the head with a spiked club, dodging too slowly to escape the blow and it made his head spin and pound. His vision darkened as black spots danced across his vision, the uruk that had landed the blow shouting and cheering at hitting the infamous 'grave walker'. 

He couldn't bring himself to care, thinking that maybe just this once he'd be able to stay dead, and he'd finally be able to escape the endless torment that constantly haunted him, no matter what he did. 

He'd bowed his head and waited for the blow,

And waited.

and waited?

.

.

.

But it never came.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the chapters I posted so long ago, hopefully I'll be able to get my act together and finally start posting more stories, as well as figuring out how this one will end. Like I've said in the past, I'm still new to this, so I might not always get anything right on the first try, and I apologize for that, but it comes with learning how to write. Failure is the key ingredient that brews success!
> 
> So read, review, and tell me what you thought of this. Any and all criticism will help me become a better writer and I appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> Also, my sincerest apologies for any spelling errors that slip past editing. I'm primarily writing this story on a phone, and, well, you know how autocorrect is.
> 
> Without further ado, on with the story!
> 
> ~Zero

When he awoke it was long since dark out, the first beginnings of winter frost spreading out upon the grass around him. He took in his surroundings, noticing that instead of the battle-field that he had wished for final death on, he was resting underneath a humble willow tree; it's ever ancient vines twisting in the frigid wind that blew through them.

Then his vision was awash with a bright ligjt, momentarily blinding him before he focused on the source of it, before him knelt celebrimbor. The brimstone look that the high elf sent him made him flinch, even before he was cut into by said male's silvertongue and sharp wit.

"You bloody imbecile! How could you have just sat there and let that disgusting, inbred piece of filth almost end your life?" The glowing elf spirit stood. "Have you forgotten about our goal? Our  _revenge?"_ "what of your family's death, will you sit by and let their deaths go unaven-" "I GET IT ALRIGHT?" The guardman nearly screamed, taking the silvery figure aback and stilling him into silence.

Empowered by the silence of his companion, Talion continued "Ever since that dreadful night when you bonded to me  **wraith**  I have not been without the sight of my loved ones constantly being murdered. I have not slept one night in Mordor where I haven't come awake screaming in pain and terror because the nightmares never cease." 

The ranger paused here, catching his breath a moment, before continuing wearily.

"I am tired Celebrimbor, I am tired of fighting constantly, with no near end in sight, and wonder: when will the battlegrounds grow still, when will victory be close enough to grasp it with my own hands and never let it go?..." 

The dark haired man went silent then, too distraught to continue, his eyes closing and his head drooping to rest in weathered hands. He let out a defeated sigh, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, falling unbidden to the damp grass below. 

 A gentle hand cupped his face, turning it to look at the owner of it. Celebrimbor's features had softened, and a flash of regret burned through his eyes. He was kneeling again, putting himself at eye-level with the ranger. 

"I should've paid more attention to how far things have fallen, and for not doing so...Talion I-" the wraith paused for a moment, the words seeming difficult to say, if the small grimace on his face was any indicator. "I'm sorry, I've overstepped and I really shouldn't have." 

The words came out bitter tasting to the wraith, but even he knew when he was wrong. Celebrimbor gestured to the ranger, asking without words to come closer. 

Talion looked confused, but did so anyways.

"The least I can do is this." the spirit murmured, leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on the ranger's forehead. Talion's heart fluttered uncertaintly for a moment, and then he knew sweet oblivion, having the only dreamless sleep he's had in what felt like years. 

And all the while Celebrimbor stood watch, making sure  **his** ranger stayed safe.

\--------------------------

Exunt 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! Third chapter finished! Read comment and let me know what you think! Like I've said, I'm new to this, so any and all advice is appreciated. Thank you all! 
> 
> Hopefully I did Celebrimbor and Talion right, but ya never know!
> 
> Have wonderful days y'all! 
> 
> ~Zero


End file.
